SCP-CIM-F-5
SCP-CIM-F-5 AKA Incident Locked Sector I finally reached the western side ground floor. As I entered, I saw the three mares arguing on the first one. "It was her, I'm telling you!" Twilight screamed. "It wasn't, trust me Twilight, I know my sister when I see her!" Luna responded. I flew up in the sky, and landed on the floor. "You saw princess Celestia? Where?" I asked. All three mares jumped into the air, not expecting someone to be behind them. I was probably quieter than I intended. "Hey, calm down, I'm here to get you out." I tried to calm them down. "Sweet Celestia, Bolt, don't go jumping on us like that!" Luna shouted. "Sorry princess." I apologized. "Wait, Bolt? Black Bolt?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Hey Dash, how are you doing?" I smirked before raising my front hoof for a brohoof. "Could be better, but I'm not complaining." She grinned before she gave me a brohoof. "You were complaining for the last twelve hours." Twilight silently exclaimed. "So, you saw Celestia?" I asked again. "Yeah, five minutes that way." Dash gestured towards one of the tunnels. "But princess Luna here thinks it wasn't her." "Bolt, you know what could it be." Luna told me. I knew. That's why I was worried. "Who knows the way around?" I asked. "I know." Twilight answered. "Do you know the way to the Hive CC?" She nodded. "There's a D-Class in there. Silver Soldier's his name. He will open the door for you. Wait for me there. I will check if it was princess Celestia or not." I said before Twilight nodded again, but the two remaining mares were worried. "You sure about that Bolt? Don't you need some backup?" Dash asked. "Dash look, I know you're a Wonderbolt now, but you don't have any experience with guns or Foundation outbreaks, so I need you to be safe." I say to her. "Bolt, I..." Luna tried to reject, but I stopped her. "I'll be alright princess, you three just go." I told her. Her blue eyes stared into mine, so long that I thought she was looking right into my soul. "Be careful Bolt. Please." She begged me. I grinned. "Me? In danger? They should be the worried ones." I said. "Go on Bolt, lie to her that you aren't scared shitless." My inner self said. As I entered the tunnel, I turned on the walkie-talkie. "Silver, you're there?" I ask. "Yeah, and I'm not alone." he answered before another voice said: "Hey Bolt." "Red Dot? Is that you? Where's the captain?" I asked her. "Right next to them Bolt." I heard his voice. "Captain? What are you two doing here?" I asked. "Death Stomp almost killed us when you told them you're going on your own. So we're here to help you out." Dot explained. "Alright, the Royal visitors are coming to you in a few minutes, open the door for them." I said. "Silver, Miss Twilight says she saw princess Celestia in here. Did you see anything on those cameras?" "Yeah we all saw her, but your Captain is saying that's impossible, since she was outside the sector when shit went down. But we cannot confirm the second option, since these TV screens are not colorful, so we can't determine if it's Celestia, or..." "In that case it's my duty to check it out. We cannot afford leaving her Highness in here, even though it doesn't have to be her." I exclaimed." I'll speak to you once I get there. Black Bolt out." I was walking down the corridor, when I saw something on the right once I entered a crossroad. It was a semi-transparent blood red Pegasus in a lunar guard armor with a huge broadsword on his back. "Bolt." he spoke to me. "What? No, That can't be him. He's dead." I say. "Bolt." he said my name again. "...Y-Yeah?" I stuttered, not because I would be scared. I was only feeling like my mind was playing crazy shit on me. "Bolt, I came to warn you. They are on the rise again, and this time, it will be worse than before." the ghost said. "Stop playing with me, old man. You're dead, and everyone else is dead as well. You're only a freaking hallucination of my mind thanks to the bad air, no food and no water for the last 26 hours." I said to him. "How do you know I'm a hallucination?" he said. "Because what would a ghost of Luna's lunar guard captain, that died in Crystal Mountains two years ago, would be doing in a Top Secret SCP-Foundation base west of Everfree Forest?" I asked him. "And what would a greenhorn of the same guard be doing in here?" he asked me. I ran straight through him, and said: "I don't have time for this, old man." I finally found her good ten minutes later. "Princess?" I asked before she responded. "Now, now, nobody has called me that for a looong time. To who do I ove the pleasure?" she turned to me, and that's when I realized my second recognition screw up in the last 24 hours. "GOD DAMNIT BOLT, CELESTIA ISN'T THE ONE WITH THE PINK MANE! THAT'S THE SECOND ONE!!!" I shouted at myself in my mind. "Oh, so you recognized me? I thought it would be fun if you would led me to my lovely sister and my favorite student. But well, shit happens, so you will have to do! PREPARE YOUR ANUS!!!" she screamed as she ran in my direction. "Oh fuck." I sighed as I ran from her. Too late by then, she already grabbed my flank ready to start molesting. I could swear that I could feel her drooling at my ass. "Oh my god, after weeks and weeks, finally. some! PL..." she screamed before falling down with a sleeping dart sticking out of her ass. Behind her was Pony Dragon, blowing the steam of the tip of a Nightmare Rifle. "Thanks, that was a close one." I said. "Well, and now you owe me one, because I got Spectra Dash of your ass as well. Here!" he shouted before he threw another N1GH7M4R3 Rifle at me. "I know you like Sniper Rifles, but you will need this one for now. You will only attract attention with that loud rifle of yours." He said while dragging Molestia into her cell. he locked her in and turned to me. "Alright, so let's count it down: Spectra Dash? Locked. Molestia? Locked. Parasprites? Locked. So, our only deal now is Pinkamina and Changelings- that shouldn't be too hard." he said. "I think that Pinkamina won't be moving anytime soon." I grinned. Pony Dragon raised an eyebrow before asking: "Why? did you do anything to her?" I explained the whole decontamination room incident to him. He was silent at first, but then grinned at me, and after I finished talking, he said: "Good work. And you said you weren't fit for level 3? Not many people can improvise like that." "Well..." I started. "But there's no time for that now. we have to get the lost ponies you were about to get." said PD. "I met them on my way here, they told me they saw princess Celestia, but weren't sure if it was her. I told them to go meet one D-class I saved. He's observing the cameras at the Hive CC. Silver, report." I shouted into the walkie-talkie. I heard shouting and shooting. "Bolt! Changelings are on to us!.. had... abandon... entrance... five minutes... lock-down...!" I heard Dot's voice. "Then let's move!" Pony Dragon shouted. "God I hope they are alright." I said while running. "Don't worry- you Stalkers might be called Guinnea Pigs, but you are tough bastards that are hard to kill." PD said before we entered the Exit hall. The entrance to the Sector was open, and the barricades behind the entrance was attacked by the changelings. While Changelings could only use their spell attacks, the Ponies attacks varied from Sunburn and Nightmare Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Magic attacks, Machine Guns, SMG's, Shotguns, and some Earth ponies resorted to the classical ways of enemy disposal: knives, axes, machetes and swords. I even saw a few technicians messing the flying creatures up with chainsaws. "Now this is something that I like!" I laughed at the sight. PD next to me only shook his head with a smile on his face. We hit them from behind, and quickly shot our way through on the other side. "Hey Bolt!" Dark Seer covered me with a few rounds from his Sunburn Rifle. "Seer! Did Flash got back yet!?" I shouted at him. He shook his head and gestured towards the right side of the barricade. "They won't let them through!" Oh crap. I saw Silver Soldier shouting at some Stalkers while I ran towards the direction Dark showed me. "Give me a god damn gun you idiots! What am I supposed to-" "Hey Silver!" I shouted and tossed him the Nightmare Rifle I got from PD. Once he caught it, I asked: "Did the mares make it?" "Yeah, but your team mates are still stuck out there!" he answered. I nodded, and ran towards the attacking hive. That's when I saw them. Come on Bolt, you can do it! RUN RUN RUN! Fifty meters, forty-five meters, forty meters- I was close. So why? What "why?" you ask? Why did they close the DAMN GATE WITH THEM STILL INSIDE!? As it closed, I didn't realize why. But then I understood, even though I am still pissed till today. Five minutes until lock-down were Dot's words. I was further inside than them. but still, I made it on time... ...and they didn't. I looked through the small window of the reinforced Titanium doors. Flash was nailed to the ground, Changelings were stomping him with their hooves and pricking him with their horns. Dot was banging on the window. She saw me. She screamed something... And then a changeling spell attack hit her in the head, and penetrated the skull. I didn't see anything more, because of her brain splattered on the window. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed. I fell down on to the ground. No. Not again. I sat there for fifteen minutes, not speaking, not shouting, not even crying. Then I stood up, and walked back to the barricades. Dark was giving the clean up orders. "Blue, you take the technicians and undo those barricades. Bull, you and your team take away the guns, but god damn you if you keep my Sunburn Rifle! And you Bolt-" He then saw the look on my face. "... What's the matter with you Bolt?" "Who?" I looked him in the eye. he knew what I was asking. "Death Stomp, but- BOLT! LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE'LL KILL YOU!!!" he shouted as I ran away, looking for him. Grin Reaper and Death Stomp were communicating with the Captain of the Kitchen Sink. "Casualties?" the Captain asked. "Nearly whole Team 0045- three KIA, one alive." Grin Reaper answered. "Alright, keep up the good work." the Captain said before ending the video conversation. Pony Dragon walked up from the shadows. "So you did good, although you were the ones that sent captain Red Flash and stealth specialist Red Dot in?" he asked stroppily. "It was their fault that they're dead." Death Stomp answered. "No, because you locked the sector down." PD said rather irritated, and left the room. Death Stomp walked out, and went to see the Locked Sector one last time. As he stood there, somepony behind him asked: "Are you Death Stomp?" asked the pony. "First, It's Mister Death Stomp for you. Second, who are you, and what do you want?" he asked. he didn't even bother turning around to face the unknown one. "I'm the sole survivor of Team 0045, and I'm here to beat you senseless, and mourn my team. AND I MOURNED THEM ENOUGH!!!" I screamed, as he turned. He didn't even get the chance to see my front hoof hitting his head. Death Stomp didn't kill Black Bolt, and no pony, not even Grin Reaper, interfered. The aftermath of incident Death Stomp was in hospital for half a year, thanks to half of his ribs broken, fractured skull, internal bleeding and two broken hooves, front left and rear right. he never ever took revenge on Bolt, because he was scared of him. He was later degraded from the Kitchen Sink member to D-class, after they found out that he knowingly locked two Stalkers inside the sector. He died by SCP-096's hands two years later. Silver Soldier was accepted to the RD thanks to his relatively high Changeling kill number he got while defending the barricade. He was later assigned to the last team Black Bolt had during The Changeling War. He and his team, excluding Bolt, went to push back the Changelings from Smokey Mountains, but one of the supervising ponies fucked up. He dropped a Sonic Rainnuke on their heads. Silver Soldier's team, plus five other teams and fifty members of the royal guard, died in the blast. Black bolt had a few broken ribs, but they healed up pretty quickly. He was degraded to D-class as well. Until COB-005-C 1, known as The Changeling War. He was the Sole Survivor of five wiped out Stalker teams, and he lost a ton of other friends in the war, civilians or Stalkers. He had more successful Changeling kills than anyone else, but didn't receive any awards, because he declined all of them. "I'm not a hero. I'm a soldier." he said. But where does his hate of the Changelings originate? That question was never answered. The Sector 1 of the Site 60 was never opened again. It's told to have the biggest Changeling hive from all known sites, since their amount was never regulated since the incident. It was also never opened again, so the Sector got a fitting nickname, used also in the code name of this incident. Locked Sector. Category:SCP-CIM-F